Electrical computing and networking components, such as servers, are increasingly manufactured as modular components or modular nodes. These modular nodes allow computing and networking systems to be constructed in a “building-block” fashion within large modular assemblies or rack systems. The rack systems are typically designed to house multiple nodes that are often very large and/or heavy.
The size and weight of the nodes can make them difficult to handle and install in the rack systems. The rack systems typically include load bearing arrangements designed to support the nodes. These load bearing systems often include adjustable mechanisms, such as rails, that extend out of the rack so that the node can be more easily mounted onto the rails and then moved into position within the rack.
The load bearing arrangements may include a locking mechanism that locks or docks the node in the rack. The locking mechanism may include, for example, a height adjustable feature that is torque actuated. The load bearing arrangements including locking mechanisms are susceptible to various deficiencies due to their many moving parts and the substantial weight of the nodes that they support. These deficiencies include poor tolerances, degradation, uneven torque, and assorted other mechanical problems. These deficiencies tend to produce conductive wear debris which is extremely harmful to the nodes and other system components.